Another Dimension: A day at the beach!
by Twit
Summary: Supose that Heero's like Duo, and Duo's like Heero, now think about a happy guy whos dragged his best friend to the beach, a funny story!
1. Default Chapter Title

Author: Lady Korine Ryuen  
  
Title: Walking through another dimension, A day at the beach!  
  
HR  
  
Heero Yui, the always happy trouble maker with the mischievioce look in his dark blue eye's and who always was trying to get his best friend Duo Maxwell, the hard core mission focused guy with a face like stone, to smile or laugh.  
  
Heero's long almost black braid seemed to be his showing of how he felt, some had scars that showed it, others had other markings but for Heero it was his long black braid. And as Duo watched him chase after a flock of gulls he let out a small smile, Heero was the only one that ever made him give off a happy smile and enjoy life.  
  
And on this day that Heero and Trowa along with Wufie had convince Quatre and himself to take a load off and go to the beach. Duo like the sunsets of earth, he did but he always had the slight feeling that someone was watching him.  
  
Spinning around he found that while he had been watching the sunset Heero had gotten his camera and was now occupied on watching Duo, Duo stood up and grabbed the Camera and when Heero thought he was going to yell at him but instead he turned it to record Heero. Heero laughed and started to do exagerated moddeling and then put his hands behind his head and started to walk towards Duo.  
  
"Lighten the mood a little Duo? I thought Mr. Perfection-is-my-middle-name didn't have fun." Heero said in his mostly mocking happy voice, "But I guess even perfection takes a brake every once in a while." Heero teased and grabbed Duos arm and pulled him towards the ocean.  
  
Duo tried to pull away and stop but Heero was having a slight adrenolin rush and had aquired a quite strong hold on the perfect soldier, his briad flying happily behind him he stopped right where the waves broke and turned and smilled impishly, "Who's ready to Rumble?" He laughed and tipped his toe into the water then kicked so that Duo's pant legs were wet.  
  
Duo looked up with a small mock snarl and started chacing after the laughing and running boy, but right when Duo thought that Heero would get away the braided boy tripped and landed on the ground face first. Then a wave landed on top of the black haired boy, who instantly shot out of the water and into a saprise Duo's arms.  
  
Duo looked down at the soaked Heero and couldn't help but laugh, Heero was yelling at the waves and screaming profanities at his wet clothes then completely stopped and looked up at Duo rubbing the back of his head and apologizing.  
  
Getting a rather nasty idea he waited till the waved were about to hit and dropped Heero into the water, Heero looked up and jumped out of the water. And as he yelled swears and curses into the wind Duo held a grin and after Heero was heaving from lack of breath he let the smile show a few teeth.  
  
Heero growled and with speed Duo had never seen from Heero pushed the short haired Chestnut pilot into the churning sea, "Lets see how that feels DUO!" He taunted and as Duo raised himself from the water Heero ran through the water and knocked Duo back in the water in his arms, they both surfaced and Heero gave Duo a side-long look then in the waist high water tried to push Duo back into the water. Duo got the best as he took a side-step and Heero landed in the water.  
  
HR  
I don't own the characters, I only own the story. None of you can take the idea that in this alternate dimension that everythings switched, see EP2 for Quatra and Trowa's little idea, and the Chang clans heir having a little fun with some girls^_______________-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@@   
  
Sincerly: Lady Korine Ryuen,   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Author: Korine Ryuen  
  
Title: A day at the beach, Quatre and Trowa!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Quatre watched with silent eye's at his friend, Trowa Barton, the heir  
to the wealthy Barton estate. While he's off battleing the forces of   
OZ his older sister Catherine was taking care of the estate for him.  
  
Trowa was one of the most innocent people Quatre had ever met, he seemed  
like a flower not yet bloomed. Oh how Quatre loved Trowa for his   
inocence.   
  
Once Trowa had lost a little more of his innocence, the day his father   
died, the day he decided to destroy the colonies.  
  
But he had gone a little bit insane, Quatre knew of insanity. He lived  
with his bits and pieces of sanity so he can finish his duty as a   
soldier, but how he longs for the gentel embrace of another when he is   
on those missions all alone in the far reaches of outer-space.  
  
But Trowa needn't know about that penance, his soul is so gentel that   
if he only knew...Trowa could never truelly understand. So Quatre will  
never tell him.  
  
******  
  
Quatre is being quiet, as usual. Just watching Trowa as he paints the   
careful sunset, the wavey ocean and the yellow to maroon sky and clouds.  
  
Trowa steps back from the painting and smiles at his work, then he notices   
Heero playing with the relectant Duo, Trowa smiles at their happiness.  
Just watching them makes him wonder if Quatre...?  
  
No, Quatre is as closed as Catherines Diary. ::Smiles evilly to himself::  
The lock for his soul is hidden from all, perhaps even himself.  
  
Trowa doesn't turn to look at he quiet blond blue-eyed person behind him   
and decides that painting is all nice and fine but right now the company  
of a friend is most likely the more intelligent option, so setting down   
his brush Trowa pulls out a thermas of hot chocolate from a beach bag as  
well as a soft blanket he sits down next to Quatre.  
  
The quiet pilot holds still as Trowa puts part of the blanket around him  
and the rest around himself, opening the thermas he fills half a cup   
and takes a small sip then offers it to Quatre.   
  
Quatre takes the cup and drinks it slowly and smiles a little to himself  
as Trowa bundels under the blanket, and then up against him. Quatre   
slowly puts his arm around Trowa's waist and pulls him a bit closer to   
him.  
  
Trowa smiles and leans closer to Quatre and begins to close his eye's and feels  
a sense of rightness.  
  
***********************  
  
Quatre smiled down at the snoozing form of Trowa against his shoulder, like  
a child...no, Trowa was not a child. Trowa was young, yes, but not a child in   
the sence of the word.  
  
This day seemed to last forever, to Quatre. And all seemed to just float together  
in a gentle harmony.  
  
But as the sun set, Quatre knew it was about time to head back to the hotel, to  
get rested for the long and tiring journey ahead. Oh, how he wanted this day to  
last forever.  
  
But he knew that it wouldn't, it never did, not for him.  
  
Carefuly, he picked Trowa up, his limber and thin form seemed almost like nothing to  
Quatre. Trowa made an inconprehendable sound and snuggled into Quatre's arms.  
  
Duo and Heero's car was gone, probably left a while ago when they both had goten into  
the water and nearly froze. Opening the back door with one hand he gently lowered Trowa  
into the couchish seat.  
  
The drive back was quiet and compfy.  
  
I don't own the characters, I only own the story. None of you can take the idea that   
in this alternate dimension that everythings switched, see EP3 and the Chang clans heir   
having a little fun with some girls^_______________-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@@   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
